Story Time
by SoTotallyJosh
Summary: Percy is left at hone with him and Annabeth's children. Come enjoy reading about Percy's night with their children and Percy telling them a story. K plus just to be safe, but should be K. Oneshot


**Hey guys. Idea popped into my head so, sorry if someone has done it before. **

**PS If you are a fan of my otger stories they will be returning soon...**

* * *

_Percy_

It was a peaceful, summer Saturday night. I was helping my and Annabeth's twin three year old sons take a bath while our five year old daughter watch tv in the living room of our apartment. Probably watching Dora. I can't believe they still play that show! Anyways, I'm the only one who can wash him because like me they can't get wet. That is unless I force them to (I guess Poseidon could do it too, but I don't really think he would come here just to wash them). I wonder how my mom did it...

So I was struggling to keep both of my naked ferternal twin sons Kyle and Luke in the bathtub. Luke had my hair and eyes. Mom says he looks excatly like me when I was a kid, but he does have some of Annabeth features too like attached earlobes and small things like that. Kyle kinda wierd (in a good way though). He had my moms eyes and Annabeth's blond hair. They both were adorable.

Back to the tub. Kyle and Luke were trying to escape the bathtub. Dad was right. The sea didn't like to be restrained. Ever since they got in here all they did was want to get out. And once they get out all they want is to get into some sort of water. Which is normally the bathtub because it is the closest thing to a pool in our apartment.

_Screw it,_ I thought. I washed out any shampoo from their hair and took them each out of the tub, not even caring that their body hasn't been washed yet. Knowing them they'll want a bath in like two hours. I wish Annabeth wasn't at a meeting until like midnight talking about the new building she was hired to do here in Manhattan while doing more stuff on Olympus because the gods basically said _More! We need mor buildings! _So she was busy.

After I dried them off I picked them up and took them to the living room wrapped in a towel because they refused to go into their pajamas. I sat on the sofa with them on either side of me trying to get warm. Its kinda their falt for not changing, but I went to go get a blanket for them fro their room.

"Daddy! Are you just going to leave me with them!" called Jaylen, our five year old. She looked like Annabeth except she had my eyes. She had the same blond hair, smile, cheekbones and pretty much everything else. She cutest five year old I've ever seen. But that is what everyobe says about their kids, so yeah.

"I'm coming back," I said halfway down the hall.

"You better..." She grumbled threatening. Great, she has the same attitude as Annabeth even now.

I came back with a big blanket from Luke and Kyle's room. I came back to the living room to find naked Luke chasing Jaylen, Dora asking where the purple mountain was, and Kyle sitting on the couch playing with his... guy parts.

I did the first thing that came to my mind. "Come on, Dora! The purple mountain is over there! How can you not see it?!" I exclaimed. Thankfully that got Luje to stop chasing Jaylen (and got her to stop yelling) and Klye to stop messing with his stuff. He can't do that yet!

"Alright, Kyle go wash your hands. Jalyen sit here and Luke sit here." I sat between them. They were known to fight if kept together too long while Kyle could get along with everyone. I don't even know how Kyle does it. He even made Clarris like him.

Kyle came back from the restroom. He descided that my lap looked the mist comfortable spot because that was where he sat. I ignored the fact that he was still nude.

We watch the episode of Dora until it ended and I turned on Spongebob. We watch this until Jaylen reminded me something I completly forgot.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." My eyes widen. How could I forget something as easy as that?

"Umm... Hold on." I went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I dailed in the number.

"Hello?" I never really got why people said that. Like people have Caller ID.

"Hi Mom. What's something you can make in five minutes?"

"Percy, what did you do?" She questioned

"I kinda forgot to feed the kids and its almost bedtime for them. What should I do?"

"Make sandwiches. Let me talk to the while your making them. And be carfull while cutting the bread because they won't need full ones," she warned.

"Mom," I said annoyed with her babying me. "I'm 27. I've been married for 6 years. I been a father for 5 years. I fought monsters for 15 years, having to lie to the kids saying it was just a guy asking for directions. I think I can slice bread."

"Percy, I'm just worried about you and your family." She sounded hurt and I felt bad. "You feel the same one day when they have families of their own. And they will be the ones annoyed with veing babyed by you and Annabeth. Now go make them sandwiches while I talk to them."

I obey and got to work. I made two sandwiches and cut them in half with a knife. And ended up cutting myself too, but don't tell my mom. I could hear them giggling abd laughing talking to their grandmother.

I brought in the sandwiches and saud goodbye to Mom. We ate our turkey, ham, and cheese sandwich (except Luke he doesn't like turkey) while watching T.V. Thankfully either Jaylen or Mom did the impossible. Got Luke and Klye to put on pants. Just pajama pants, but its a start.

We continued to watch T.V. until 7:30.

"Alright. Time for bed," I declared.

"Nooooo!" They all whined. And Jaylen said, "Mommy says I get to stay up later 'cause I'm older." Luke and Kyle scowled with jealousy.

"Fine. How long?"

"Umm..." She said thinking of a time. "10:00."

"No! Mommy doesn't even let me stay up that late," I lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mommy only let's me stay up until 9:00." I know it's bad to lie to your kids, but if she anything like Annabeth or me, she'll be extremly stubborn. "Now let's go to bed."

"Are you going to sleep too?"

"Uhh... Yeah. So let's go." They got up and ran to Luke and Kyle's room. I walked behind them and Jaylen came too for sone reason.

Luke and Kyle got under their blankets and looked at me expecting something. "What?"

"You have to tell us a story."

"Huh?"

"Mommy always tells goods stories about you and her. Like when you were our age," Jaylen said like it was obvious. "Why else do you think I'm in Kyle's smelly bed."

"Hey! My feet arn't smell. At least not as smelly as Luke," Kyle defended himself.

Luke was about to protest, but I didn't let him trying to avoid a fight. "So. Story time. Alright, so one day there was a handsome, strong, amazing prince. People didn't really like him when he was growing up, but one day he made a friend. He told him that he was very important and was in danger. He went to a camp just for princes and princesses. He met a beautiful, smart, witty, annoying, awesome girl. They went on many adventures together and over time grew feelings for each other even though they wouldn't admit it for a long time. When the prince sixteen him and the girl got together. The loved each other very much and got married. They had one beautiful daughter and two brave sons like you. The end."

"What? That's it?" Jaylen asked.

"Well I can't tell it all in one night. We would stay up after bedtime. I'll tell you tomorrow."

They whined, but told them that they have to wait until tomorrow again.

Over the next couple of years they never got tired of hearing the story of the Prince and Princess. He even told their next two and finale children the stories that the three children before them enjoyed it until they were too cool for story time. Even though they always wanted to know the ending to the prince and princess' adventures.

* * *

**Yay! Finished! If your a fan of my other stories look out for them because they will be coming back somewhat soon. **

**Review and stuff**


End file.
